


О рисовых плантациях в пустыне

by Glicozamin



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Romance, Shinki is sixth kazekage I swear
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Гааре давно за пятьдесят, он уходит на покой и хочет рисовую плантацию.





	О рисовых плантациях в пустыне

Шинки небрежно окинул взглядом просторный кабинет – круглые окна, сумеречные тени по углам, огромный кактус в глубоком горшке у двери, стопки бумаг и горы свитков на рабочем столе. Его отец провёл здесь большую часть своей жизни, вывозя на собственных плечах эту непомерную ответственность, и теперь эта забота ложилась на плечи Шинки – забота о Сунагакуре и её жителях. Все традиции и формальности были, наконец, соблюдены, и к новым обязанностям – обязанностям шестого казекаге – он приступал с завтрашнего дня. 

Шинки нахмурился – каких-то особенных ощущений по этому поводу он не испытывал. Конечно, он был горд и взволнован – отец готовил его к этому десять последних лет, и теперь все возможности окончательно оказались у Шинки в руках. Вполне вероятно, что в какой-то степени ему было даже страшно, но Шинки не позволил этому ощущению разгореться между рёбрами – от него ждали грандиозных свершений, и Шинки, не привыкший отступать, собирался оправдать эти ожидания. 

Он расслабился – повертел шляпу каге в руках и посмотрел на маленький диван, примостившийся между двумя астрофитумами. Сейчас он использовался как лишняя полка для проверенной документации, но когда Шинки был ещё ребёнком, то всегда сидел там, притихший, и смотрел, как отец возится с бесконечными скучными бумагами – тогда они казались Шинки такой ерундой. Все эти отчёты, сверки, архивные записи, законопроекты – теперь всё это было в его руках и больше такой ерундой не казались. 

Шинки прикинул, с чего бы ему завтра начать свой новый, тяжёлый и ответственный путь – потянулся за чашкой, стоящей у фоторамки, и осёкся, когда дверь чуть не вынесли с петель. Шинки нахмурился – он, конечно, официальный казекаге только с завтрашнего дня, но немного уважения к кабинету каге кому-то, пожалуй, не помешало бы. 

Впрочем, это была Йодо – с Йодо шутки были плохи. 

– Он хочет плантацию, – сказала она, как только переступила порог – её длинные волосы яростно взметнулись и рассыпались по плечам. – Плантацию!

Шинки окинул её взглядом. 

– Какую плантацию? – спросил он, потом покачал головой. – Кто хочет плантацию?

По хорошему надо было усадить Йодо в кресло и заставить её выложить всё по порядку – дать в руки чашку чая, чтобы она успокоилась, и напомнить, чтобы вытащила наушники из кармана и нашла на плеере что-нибудь для медитации. Шинки не успел – Йодо заходила из угла в угол, а это значило, что усадить её в кресло без использования ниндзюцу теперь было очень проблематично. 

– Гаара-сама! – она всплеснула руками и ткнула накрашенным ногтем в Шинки. – Это твой отец, если ты забыл. 

Шинки вскинул бровь: что Гаара – его отец, он прекрасно помнил, только утром на церемонии виделись, но вот что его отец хочет плантацию, у Шинки в голове не укладывалось. 

– Да, плантацию, – Йодо кивнула и сложила руки на груди. – Огромную плантацию риса. 

Шинки подумал, сколько сил нужно задействовать, чтобы организовать плантацию риса в пустыне. 

– Он мне не говорил, – сказал Шинки медленно. – Я слышал только о теплице. 

Йодо хмыкнула – складывалось впечатление, что отец основательно подсел ей на уши и что переубедить его у неё не получилось. Впрочем, если отец действительно во что-то упирался рогом, сдвинуть его с места не представлялось возможным – в этом он и его партнёр, надо сказать, были удивительно похожи. 

– О, будь спокоен, теплица никуда не делась, – Йодо намотала прядь волос на палец. – Она стала больше и к ней добавилась плантация. 

Шинки развёл руками. 

– Зачем ему вообще плантация? 

Йодо уставилась на него, поджав губы. 

– Потому что он так захотел! Потому что теперь он больше не казекаге, и может потребовать для себя целую плантацию, а так как ни старейшины, ни совет ему больше не указ, плантацию он, чёрт возьми, получит. 

Шинки поморщился. 

– Не ругайся, – велел он. – И успокойся, – он показал на свободное кресло. – Сядь. 

Йодо уставилась на него койотом, но послушалась – плюхнулись в кресло, подтянула ноги к груди, вцепилась пальцами в колени. 

– Я просто не могу представить, где мы организуем эту плантацию, – сказала она сварливо. – Мне идея с теплицей-то не нравилась, ещё когда она размерами была не больше этого кабинета, но теперь он хочет теплицу размером с зал советов. 

– И плантацию, – подсказал Шинки. 

– И плантацию, – кивнула Йодо. – Рисовую плантацию! В пустыне!

Да, выращивать рис в пустыне, наверное, несколько сложнее, чем кактусы – впрочем, в некоторых вещах энтузиазма у его отца было не занимать. Шинки даже знал, кому надо было говорить за это спасибо. 

– Что Арая думает по этому поводу? – поинтересовался он и посмотрел на одинокие чаинки, притаившиеся на дне его кружки. 

Йодо прикрыла глаза – её утренний макияж чуть растёрся и теперь цветной крошкой мерцал на нижнем веке. 

– Пошёл изучать георгафические особенности нашей страны. 

– Ему, значит, идея с плантацией понравилась. 

Йодо качнула головой.

– Не уверена, но Гаара-сама был очень убедительным. 

Шинки ей верил – отец действительно мог.

– Ладно, – сказал он и поставил чашку на стол. – Ты уже говорила с Металом?

Йодо замотала головой. 

– Ты думаешь, если Ли-сан обеими руками поддерживает Гаару-сама, Метал прислушается к голосу разума? – поинтересовалась она, и Шинки пришлось с ней согласиться. 

Ещё пару лет назад он свято надеялся, что в их большой семье будет только два энтузиаста – видимо, освобождение от бремени каге открывало, как минимум, второе дыхание. Шинки на секунду представил, какие перспективы его ждут – с другой стороны, если отец справлялся, то и он обязательно справится. 

Не мог не справиться - не имел права.

– Хотя, здравую мысль Метал предложил, – сказала Йодо задумчиво после паузы. 

Шинки поднял на неё заинтересованный взгляд – обычно все здравые мысли Метала ничем хорошим не заканчивались. В прошлый раз очередная здравая мысль закончилась тем, что Метал, благодаря собственному энтузиазму, оказался в госпитале, и Шинки целую ночь не спал, дожидаясь, когда он очнётся – чтобы высказать всё, что он о нём думает, конечно. Естественно, Шинки не волновался, нет, о чём тут говорить, ну. 

– Это какую же? – поинтересовался он. 

– Он предложил им поселиться в стране Огня, где-нибудь на границе, – она постучала кончиками ногтей по подлокотнику. – Там почва совсем другая, хватит и на теплицу, и на чёртову плантацию. 

– Не ругайся, – терпеливо повторил Шинки. – В чём проблема?

– Гаара-сама категорически не хочет уезжать из пустыни. 

Шинки считал, что глупо уходить из пустыни, когда ты сам – настоящая пустыня. Ли-сан был согласен с любым решением отца, Арая ходил бы к ним в гости, даже поселись они где-нибудь в самых далёких горах страны Молний, а к Йодо, конечно же, никто не прислушивался. Оставалась надежда направить Метала на путь истинный, но для этого надо было хорошенько постараться.

Шинки никогда бы не подумал, что желание отца и Ли-сана жить, наконец, вместе после того, как отец оставил пост казекаге, обернётся таким количеством проблем – и плантацией. 

– Слушай, – сказала Йодо, когда пауза между ними затянулась. – Может, ты с ним поговоришь? 

– С отцом? – уточнил Шинки, и Йодо медленно кивнула; Шинки нахмурился. – Он уже рассказал про плантацию Ли-сану?

Йодо снова кивнула и осеклась – поняла, в какую сторону он клонит. 

– Чёрт, – выдохнула она. 

– Точно, – Шинки толкнул чашку обратно к фоторамке. – Если Ли-сан вдохновился предложением отца, никто из нас их не остановит. 

Йодо задумчиво уставилась в окно – карминовый закат пылал над песчаными дюнами. 

– У нас будет плантация, – сказала она, подперев щёку кулаком. – Рисовая плантация. 

– В пустыне, – Шинки сложил руки на животе, откинулся в кресле и немного подумал. – Пусть Арая составит отчёт о всех более-менее плодородных местах в пустыне. 

Йодо искоса посмотрела на него.

– Тебе к какому дню? 

– Желательно, к завтрашнему, если мы не хотим затягивать, – Шинки окинул взглядом горы свитков. – Выберем наиболее пригодные районы и отправим туда Метала с исследовательской миссией. 

Йодо задумчиво поджала губы. 

– Если дать Металу опытных ребят, они управятся за неделю под его руководством, – она закинула ногу на ногу и сложила руки на груди. 

– А значит, через месяц у нас будет самая настоящая плантация, – подвёл итог Шинки. 

Йодо моргнула. 

– Рисовая плантация.

Шинки кивнул. 

– В пустыне. 

Йодо тяжело выдохнула и перекинула волосы за спину.

– Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы Гаара-сама налегал на рис? 

Шинки медленно качнул головой. 

– Нет, – сказал он честно. – Зато я видел того, кто налегает. 

Они обменялись с Йодо понимающими взглядами, и Шинки потянулся за чистым свитком, чтобы прикинуть, кого можно отправить в исследовательскую миссию – зацепил взглядом фоторамку и уставился на яркую фотографию, стоящую в углу стола. Они четверо – сам Шинки, Йодо, Арая и Метал – на переднем плане, ещё дети, экзамен только сдали, отец и Ли-сан – сзади, и по бокам – Канкуро-сан и Темари-сан. У всех – улыбки на лицах и во взгляде. 

Шинки прикрыл глаза и помассировал переносицу. 

– Знаешь, что? – сказал он, когда Йодо поднялась на ноги и оправила жилет джонина. – Организовать рисовую плантацию в пустыне – не такая уж и плохая идея для начала. 

Йодо долго смотрела на него – потом добродушно хмыкнула и улыбнулась: 

– С новым начинанием вас, казекаге-сама. 

– Не паясничай, – посоветовал Шинки и бросил взгляд в окно. – Лучше позови Метала и Араю – надо разработать план действий. 

Йодо взмахнула длинными волосами – они заблестели в тёплых красках заката. 

– Конечно, казекаге-сама, – насмешливо фыркнула она и исчезла за дверью. 

Шинки закатил глаза – хоть что-то в этой жизни не менялось. В зале советов прикидывали, куда поставить статую, когда она будет готова, Арая ответственно копался в самых недрах библиотеки, Метал убивал тренировочные манекены на плацу, Йодо тихо насвистывала, меряя уверенными шагами коридоры резиденции, а где-нибудь в темнеющей пустыне, наедине друг с другом, отец и Ли-сан обсуждали планы на ближайшую и, наконец, совместную жизнь.

Шинки глубоко вдохнул и уверено кивнул сам себе – он определённо точно был готов к новым обязанностям.


End file.
